Guardian Angel
by libranravenclaw
Summary: Are Guardian Angel's real? What are they like; sweet, caring, gentle, as we know them to be? Not this Angel! Inu-Yasha didn't sign up for the job; then why is he here? (Ch.3: Chance at Stardom)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha, so no sue! :p  
  
Summary: A lot of people believe we have Guardian Angels, but what are they like? Are they just spirits that protect us, no emotion or love involved? Or is there a bigger scheme behind our Guardians? Do they have feelings just as strong as us? And are we the only ones they protect?  
  
Guardian Angel; Chapter 1  
  
He yawned softly, floating through the air, watching over the little girl. She looked half as old as him, though he was near thousands of years old. It had been five years now since he had been assigned to her. She had been a sweet thing since birth and her mind had grown quickly, resulting in the way he looked now.  
  
He looked only ten years old, with cute white dog ears and long silver hair. It was unusual; for a human. Though he was no human, he was this little girl's Guardian Angel, and would be, until her death and he went back to heaven. The little girl skipped through her house, humming a tune she made herself and looking for her fat kitten, Buyo.  
  
"Kagome! Darling, take Buyo outside will you? He's scratching at the back door." The little girl's mother called out. "Okay, mama!" Kagome responded sweetly and ran to the back door to let out her beloved pet. The girl picked up the kitten and had to stand on tiptoes to reach the door handle, though she didn't actually reach it. He opened it for her, but she could not see him, so it made no difference.  
  
It was this day that all Guardian Angels dreaded. The day the child's imaginary friend showed up. The children didn't know that it was actually their Guardian Angel, but it was sometimes a pain for the children to see them. It was that moment that Kagome saw her Guardian, floating near her back door while she played with her kitten.  
  
"Hello, who are you?" She asked softly, picking up Buyo and walking towards the strange boy. He seemed startled for a moment and furrowed his brow, before realizing what had happened. "Oh! I get it, yeah. My name is Inu-Yasha, and you, you're Kagome, right?" The little girl nodded, smiling. "How do you know me?" She asked, putting the kitten down, so it wouldn't scratch her.  
  
Inu-Yasha stumbled for an answer, frowning. "Well, let's just say, I'm a friend. Alright? I'm here to play with you and, um... Keep you safe?" He offered, biting his lip. Kagome nodded and motioned to the small play place across the street. "Do you wanna go play with me, in the park? There are slides and swings and a lot of stuff! We'll have fun!" Inu-Yasha grumbled but nodded and plastered on a smile. "Sure, Kagome. Ask your mom though, she wouldn't want you to disappear would she?" Kagome's eyes widened and she shook her head.  
  
"Go tell her then, Kagome." Inu-Yasha said and put his feet upon the ground. Kagome ran back into the house and spoke with her mother about the little boy with dog ears. "Mama, he's real!!! I promise! I'll even take you out there to see him!" Kagome grabbed her other's hand and brought her outside, pointing to the little boy in the swing across the street. To her mother the swing was simply swinging in the breeze. "Oh, I know, Kagome. You go play with him now. Have fun and be safe!"  
  
Kagome grinned. "Don't worry mama, Inu-Yasha will protect me!"  
  
10 Years Later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome yawned as she walked to school, her pack slung over her shoulder and her uniform wrinkled. She spotted her friends up a head. "Yuka! Eri! Ayumi! Hey you guys!" The girls all smiled and waved back at her. "Hey Kagome! Hurry up, otherwise you'll miss Hojo!!!" Kagome grimaced when the girls mentioned that and slowed down her pace. "This is when I wish Inu-Yasha was still here to protect me." She mumbled under her breath, not knowing that her Guardian Angel was actually right beside her. Inu-Yasha laughed to himself.  
  
"I wish you could protect me Kagome, from that darned Kikyo." He growled as he floated alongside her and spotted Hojo. Kikyo, she was a Guardian Angel as well, though not of someone as smart as Kagome. Her charge was the boy, that Hojo boy. "Why hello Inu-Yasha! What are you up to today?" Kikyo asked, floating beside Hojo. Inu-Yasha ignored her, but still couldn't help but snigger.  
  
Hojo had the mind of a ten year old love struck boy and so, Kikyo was only as old as Hojo's mind. A least Inu-Yasha looked seventeen. "Seems Hojo still hasn't got that Kagome doesn't like him, eh?" Kikyo asked Inu-Yasha trying to start a conversation. He kept the answers short and simple. "No." He yawned and looked to who else was approaching, Kagome's friends; Yuka, Eri and Ayumi. That also meant-  
  
"Inu-Yasha! What's up?" A little child's voice called out. It was Shippou, Yuka's guardian. Inu-Yasha still said nothing, rubbing his forehead. "I'm surrounded by idiots." He grumbled and turned his back upon the other two guardians. "Come on my dear friend, don't be in such a bad mood!" Another voice spoke.  
  
Inu-Yasha turned around, sighing, seeing the 'monk' of an 'angel' floating near his own charge, Eri. Once again another voice turned up and Sango appeared, hitting Miroku upon the head. She cast a weary glance at Ayumi and then spoke her mind. "You pervert! I saw you before, looking up Ayumi's skirt!! If you ever do that again, I'm going to KILL you!!!"  
  
Inu-Yasha laughed through his nose, pointing a clawed finger at Miroku. Kikyo groaned then. "You are an idiot Inu-Yasha, maybe your charge is smarter than Hojo, but you are just as old as he is." Inu-Yasha ignored the comment, pretending Miroku was still funny and choking on his laughter now.  
  
Kagome yawned, stretching and then turned towards the school. She eyed the open doors and smiled to herself. "Oh, no!! I forgot, I'll see you later guys!!!" She called out, sprinting towards the door. Inu-Yasha jumped as Kagome ran away and suddenly he was pulled along with her. He smiled, flashing a peace sign at the other guardians. "See you, suckers!!!" He chuckled to himself, floating through one of the hockey players and gagging. He snorted, even if he was an angel, that didn't mean he couldn't smell those humans.  
  
Kagome stopped running once she was out of sight and caught her breath just as she reached her locker. She spun the lock quickly, humming to herself, happy she was away from Hojo. Kagome jumped and turned around, feeling someone tap her on the shoulder, but no one was behind her.  
  
"Weird... Whatever." She murmured, grabbing her things for the morning classes and walking towards her homeroom. Inu-Yasha gaped after her. 'I had said I was grateful to her for taking me away from those idiots and then I tapped her... She couldn't have felt it, could she?' He scurried after her, sighing. His charge was indeed weird, as if he didn't have enough problems with the Guardians he lived with.  
  
Sesshomaru, his older 'brother', was the Guardian of her grandfather. Even Sesshomaru thought the old man was a pain. It wasn't always Sesshomaru though that got on Inu-Yasha's own nerves. It was Kouga, Sota's guardian, and a crazy one at that. He asked all the time if he could switch charges with Inu-Yasha, saying he liked the sister better than the 'runt' of the family.  
  
It bothered Inu-Yasha for some reason when Kouga would say that, but he'd never admit to it. He always laughed because, even if Kouga acted mature, he looked like a seven year old. He acted like a kid most of the time, but there were times when Sota was asleep that Kouga could change back to his original form. Inu-Yasha sighed, running his hands through his hair.  
  
This stupid assignment. For each sin committed in your past life, you were made a Guardian to a different person. Inu-Yasha was so close, if he lived through Kagome's life, he would be reborn. 'About damn time too.' He groaned in his mind, watching as people passed Kagome by, some of them waving, some of them ignoring her and she them.  
  
'A cliché world you live in Kagome. Groups and cliques are everywhere. Stupid girl, are you even listening to me?!' He thought glaring at her back. He realized then that he was still a Guardian and he laughed softly, almost evilly. Kagome smiled then, jumping up and running towards the window. Inu-Yasha frowned curious as to what was so-a kitten.  
  
"Having a nice time Inu-Yasha? Living in peace now-a-days?" The voice caused Inu-Yasha to nearly jump out of his skin and send shivers down his spine. He turned around slowly, as did Kagome and they both gaped. "It's YOU!!!" They shouted in unison.  
  
A/n: Should I continue? I think it's good, but I need reviews to do so!! If you have any ideas you want me to add, just review or e-mail me at gcs_dark_rose@hotmail.com and title it: Guardian Angel Alright? Okay, hope to hear from you all soon!! 


	2. Guy Stealer

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha thanks!!!  
  
A/n: Well, damn it all! I had the next chapter of Guardian Angel already typed and finished and then-ahhh! There was a virus in an e-mail I got from somebody and to get the virus out it deleted MY file because it had originated from something somebody sent ME!!! Anyways, reviewer responses will be at the bottom, on to the chapter!! (  
  
Guardian Angel; Chapter 2: Guy Stealer  
  
Kagome frowned, backing a way a bit. Un-consciously, Inu-Yasha did the same, though his eyes were on the Guardian, not the person. The people smiled simultaneously and stepped forward.  
  
"What? Surprised to see me?" The girl told Kagome. Kagome laughed nervously, ignoring the comment and flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Me, surprised to see you? Yura, you think I'm that forgetful? I only just met you a year ago. I'm not senile." Kagome glared at Yura the whole time she spoke.  
  
Yura shrugged, curling her short hair around her finger and looking out the window. She stepped closer to Kagome, knowing that her presence made the girl wary of danger. "I didn't know. Who were you talking to out there? That boy is kind of cute..." Kagome smiled internally and took the chance of fate she was given. "Oh, Hojo? The guy I like! He's such a dream-boat, don't you think?"  
  
Kagome stared out the window dreamily at Hojo, batting her eyelashes and sighing. Yura nodded, her eyes roaming over Hojo's body. "Yes, he is a cutie... Well then, I'll see you around?" Yura walked away, sauntering her hips, though trying to go as fast as she could. Kagome's smile broadened, she knew that Yura would go after Hojo now.  
  
Inu-Yasha was still glaring at the receding Guardian, his ears twitching furiously and his face a rather nice shade of maroon. Kagome walked away, a bit bouncy, the small bit of trouble she had caused would turn out the better for her. Inu-Yasha followed as always, growling about the Guardian's comments and making himself at home above Kagome's homeroom chair.  
  
"You have it good, you know Kagome? You can cause a problem and it won't be a sin, at least not for something that small. Lucky you, you don't have to be a Guardian unless something else happens that makes you go rather insane." Inu-Yasha told her and then decided to sleep, what would he do in class anyways?  
  
As the day went by, Kagome encountered Yura at least three more times, each time Yura was hanging on Hojo's arm, batting her eyelashes. Kagome laughed, Yura thought it made her jealous of all things!! For Inu-Yasha it was just worse. Kikyo and Yura's Guardian were friends! They decided to make Inu-Yasha miserable, throwing spirit energy at him and spewing insults.  
  
Miroku thought it was hilarious. "You know, Inu-Yasha, this isn't so bad. Your charge is happy and at least Kikyo isn't following you around everywhere. Though Eri seems a bit bewildered." As he talked of Eri, she was glaring at Yura and then speaking to Kagome. "Kagome!! You're letting him get away, that-that-whatever she is, is stealing him away!!! Are you going to let it happen?"  
  
Kagome sighed, sometime her friends were so dense! "Eri, listen, I don't like Hojo, okay? I've been telling you that since we were little!! Just give up on me and him!" At that moment, Ayumi arrived, she wasn't as bad as Eri.  
  
"Are you sure you don't like him? He is a nice guy and even though Yura is hanging on him, he doesn't like her." Ayumi had tried and after once she would give up. "See, Inu-Yasha? At least my charge is reasonable! Soon enough Eri will go away, as well as a certain, leech." Sango told the flustered Angel. That gave Inu-Yasha a little comfort and made his mind a little calmer.  
  
Miroku gaped and faked a bit of crying, wiping his eyes and making a show of it. "Oh, my darling Sango! You hate me, you don't love me!!" Then he stopped as if a bell had rang inside his head. "Unless you're just teasing me! You're just a girl with a crush, you know? So tell me, did it hurt?" Miroku asked, scooting closer to Sango. Sango just scooted away her eyes full of malice and promises of pain.  
  
"Did what hurt?" She asked him though, crossing her arms. Miroku's grin widened and his hand began to reach towards her. "When you fell from Heaven of course!!" Sango glared at him and turned away. Miroku frowned. "That one's always worked with the other Guardians!! Just playing hard to get, huh?" Sango sighed and shook her head.  
  
"You idiot!! Don't you realize what that implies? I 'fell' from Heaven? If that were true, that would mean I was banished, that I became a devil, you dumb-ass!!!" Miroku thought for a second before smiling again. "That would just make you a very cute devil!!!" Sango punched him and Inu- Yasha watched with a smirk on his face as Miroku floated to the ground.  
  
"That's what you get, lecher! Of all things. Oh, no, here comes Shippo!" He groaned, seeing the kitsune and his charge come flying around the corner. Kagome sweat-dropped, feeling her heart rise into her throat. "Oh, now you're going to get it from Yuka. Run, Kagome!!" Ayumi joked and began eating her lunch.  
  
Yuka stopped right before she would have ran into Kagome. "You're letting him get awaaayyyyy!!" Yuka whined, falling to her knees. Kagome shrugged. "How could you? You were in love with him remember?!!" Kagome shook her head, sipping her soda. Yuka stood up, a glare of death in her eyes. "Tell me why then!!!"  
  
Kagome sighed. "Yuka, I don't like him. DON'T LIKE HIM, DON'T LIKE HIM!!! I never have and I NEVER will, okay?!!!" Yuka still didn't give up. "Yes, you do!"  
  
"No, I don't"  
  
"Yes, you do!"  
  
"Don't!"  
  
"Do!"  
  
"Don't!"  
  
"DO!"  
  
"Don't."  
  
Kagome's voice got eerily quiet and her eyes snapped up to give an icy stare. Yuka backed off. Kagome barely ever got mad and when she did....  
  
A/n: Okay, quick chapter and I have to go now! Reviewer responses!!  
  
NefCanuck: Lol, nope he isn't really an Angel, is he? Though we all know deep down he's a really good guy!  
  
Numisma: Thanks, though this isn't the first IY fiction I've written, I've taken the idea into much more consideration than other ideas. What do you think about Sango/Miroku pairing in a different fiction? ^_~  
  
D.I.T: Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it, I never thought this would actually go over well. Oh, wait a second... *reads through chapter* Eh..hehe.. I guess this is actually a cliff-hanger too, well, just makes it better or worse, huh?  
  
Psycho_chicken: Is it really that funny? Hmm, well, it is supposed to be kind of a humor fiction. Did you like it though? *tilts head, thinking*  
  
Oh well! Thanks everyone and I'll try and get up another chapter soon!! Ja ne!! 


	3. Chance at Stardom

Disclaimer: I do not own IY thanks!  
  
A/N: Konichiwa!!! Genki desu ka? I'm learning more Japanese now!! Lol, I had already known 'konichiwa', but anyways, I'm going to try and use more Japanese in my fic's okay? Alright, on to the chapter! Duh, duh, duh, duuunnn!  
  
Chapter 3: Chance at Stardom  
  
Inu-Yasha sighed, his ears twitching in annoyance. For near an hour, Shippou had been bothering him. The other Guardian's had left with their charges and Yuka and Kagome had headed to Kagome's house. Yuka was to spend the night. Inu-Yasha groaned.  
  
"Of all days!! Why can't you wait until Yuka took her kurusi, huh, Kagome?" He asked the bored girl. She was searching through the shelves of movies and groaning herself.  
  
"Stupid, corny, annoying, weird, pointless..." Kagome named off what she thought of each movie she saw. Yuka was currently searching out the Romance films, though Shippou was right beside Inu-Yasha. "Well, are you going to tell me, dog-breath?" Shippou fumed and cowered when Inu-Yasha raised his hand.  
  
The Guardian smirked and let his hand fall, popping his knuckles and laying back in the air.  
  
"Bakayarou..." Inu-Yasha muttered, sighing as he pretended to fall asleep. Shippou wasn't fooled though and poked his friend mercilessly. His own fox- like ears twitched softly as he rounded the 'sleeping' Guardian. Shippou gave up.  
  
"Fine! I'll just ask Miroku about why we've been chosen for these jobs!" Inu-Yasha's eye opened a wink and then closed again. The kid was trying to bait him.  
  
"I bet you I already know why anyways! I remember something about sins, am I right? Because of the sins we've committed we're put to work as Guardians and however many sins we've committed, we have that many lifetimes!!!" Shippou laughed proudly, knowing somehow that he was right.  
  
Inu-Yasha said nothing, looking down at Kagome in his minds eye. The girl was beautiful and looked like Kikyo, though she had neither the heart or soul of the wretched Guardian. Inu-Yasha told himself. Kagome would never know if he admired her, so it was his own secret.  
  
Yuka rounded the corner, her hand having only one movie, to Kagome's surprise. Kagome furrowed her brow and walked over to her.  
  
"What did you find? Tenshi Noyo Koi?" Kagome sighed, it looked to be another sap movie, though she wouldn't argue with Yuka, not after school today.  
  
Inu-Yasha scoffed when he saw the title. 'One of the few movies that are true about us...' He spied the director on the back. 'Kaede Minamodo, so she remembers being a Guardian, eh? I wonder how the old bat is doing?' He thought to himself, examining the cover and growling in frustration.  
  
It was about Kikyo and her life, thought the actress didn't look like Kikyo, at all. The bell on the movie rental door rang, alerting the owner of someone coming in. Inu-Yasha's growl raised several pitches.  
  
Shippou turned to him, raising an eyebrow. The fox demon of another life shook his head. "What are you so upset about?" He asked, looking at who came in. A young woman, who looked similar to Kikyo, though not as much as Kagome. The woman looked about 27 years old and she was dressed in rich clothing. She saw Kagome and her eyes widened, she walked past everyone in the store, near fighting to get to Kagome.  
  
"You! Girl, with the long hair!" The woman cried and Kagome turned around, waiting. The woman caught up with her and glanced over her. A smile graced the woman's lips.  
  
"You look exactly like Kikyo! I'll just have to find someone for Inu-Yasha now!" Kagome gave the woman a blank expression, what in all the hells was she talking about?  
  
"Oh, sorry! My name is Kaede Minamodo! I'm casting a new movie, though this one I have more money for! It'll be much better than 'Tenshi Noyo koi'! Will you please come outside with me!" It was more of a statement than a question and Kagome willingly complied, curious to as why this woman was fussing over her.  
  
"Okay let me start over. I'm casting for a movie, and I'd like you to try for the part, would you? I have my card here." Kaede pulled out a small business card and slapped it into Kagome's waiting hands.  
  
"Why me though? It's not like I'm some star-light beauty!" Kagome confessed, blushing with embarrassment. Kaede looked her over and then looked at something in the corner of her eye. She pointed slightly to her right.  
  
"That man thinks you are!" Kaede whispered. Kagome turned her head ever so slightly, seeing a young man looking her up and down, grinning like an idiot. Kagome sighed.  
  
"Maybe he does, but I don't think I'm up to this!" Kagome said, returning the business card and walking away. Inu-Yasha cheered, ignoring the comments of Totosai, Kaede's Guardian. "You ungrateful little runt! Kaede is helping the girl! She knows that you're Kagome's Guardian as well you know! Are you listening to me?!" Totosai screamed and gave up slowly, realizing that his shouts weren't going to pierce Inu-Yasha's mind.  
  
Kaede followed Kagome back into the store as she waited for Yuka. Kaede tried to plead with her. "Please! You can get anything you want if you'll just try for the part and make it! I know you'll make it! Money, food, clothing, anything you want, just name it! I can make you a star!!" Kagome's brow furrowed when she heard money.  
  
Her family was low on money right now, with Grandpa going to the hospital all the time. They had bills to pay and food to buy, extra money, like allowance wasn't given out because they didn't have enough to spare. Even renting a movie was a rare treat and Yuka had paid for half of it.  
  
"I'll consider it. My name is Kagome Higurashi." Kagome stuck out her hand, if it would help her family, she'd do anything.  
  
~^~~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Inu-Yasha gaped, she had actually said yes!!! This wasn't fair! Now he was going to have to deal with Totosai? How could this be? Shippou was once again poking his friend in annoyance. It wasn't helping Inu-Yasha's thoughts.  
  
"Wow! Now you can get any guy you want! Hojo will be totally in love with you!" Yuka laughed, stuffing her mouth with caramel popcorn. Kagome shrugged, sighing again and pulling her hair back into a bun.  
  
"I don't know, maybe I shouldn't have done it. I mean I still have to study for exams and all that! I probably shouldn't be doing this, when will I have the time?" Kagome settled back down on the floor next to her friend. Yuka shrugged, still munching on the old-looking popcorn.  
  
Inu-Yasha glared down at the girls and then at Shippou, his charge was trying to dissuade Kagome in her decision to quit! Didn't they know how bossy Kaede would be? How mean and spiteful if you angered her? No! Though they would find out soon enough.  
  
Shippou poked Inu-Yasha, groaning.  
  
"I'm bored Inu-chan! Play with me! Do something other than sitting there and sighing or growling!" The Guardian's requests were ignored. Inu-Yasha sat stone still, mumbling and random names came out.  
  
"Kaede... Totosai... I was dead..." Shippou wrinkled his nose at the white haired Angel. Were real angel's supposed to be this vulgar?  
  
"If you change your mind now, that Lady will be furious! Wonder what her temper is like?" Yuka said softly, watching as the 'Kikyo' on the screen tossed her hair over her shoulder. Yuka frowned as Kagome continued with her own mutterings, why was she so worried about this?  
  
"Kagome, just shut up! You have a chance at stardom! You hear that? People cheering your name, your picture in magazines, on billboards, in Newspapers! Your name in lights, your face on the movie screen! Can't you see it? Don't you hear it calling you?" Yuka asked as if she was in a dream.  
  
The girl twirled around as if some hot guy was holding her. Her grin widened even more when another thought came to mind.  
  
"There's also the chance of you meeting one of those hot actors you like! What if you get the part and you're in the same movie?! Oh, wouldn't that be a dream?" Yuka sighed in happiness and settled back down to watch the movie.  
  
Kagome wrinkled her nose. 'Stardom? There is a chance, but why does my heart say I shouldn't take it? '  
  
A/n: Well, what do you think? A twist! My, I may actually finish this! Wouldn't that be a shock?! Lol. Oh, yeah! Review responses!  
  
D.I.T: I'm saving the explanations for a later chapter though it will be soon! Shippou and Sango didn't give me much trouble when I was thinking about it, though Kikyo and Inu-Yasha did... I figured it out though today! I know exactly what I plan to do! *mutters to self* Oops, still responding, dumb me! Yura's Guardian? I wasn't sure who to put, I kept thinking, who does Inu-Yasha have a grudge against? A lot of people, though I think, I may know who to have. Alright, hope you enjoy this chapter! Ja ne! 


End file.
